Boil, Boil, Toil, and Trouble
by CartoonCarousel
Summary: Rose Weasley returns for her fifth year at Hogwarts, and upon becoming a Prefect, she gets assigned Scorpius Malfoy for a Rounds' partner. How will Rose cope with having to work alongside Malfoy, whom she has hated for the last four years? Drama, romance, and more ensure. Rated T for language, sexual innuendo, and the use of alcohol. ScorpiusxRose, AlbusxOC


**AN: Hello, everyone! Thanks for choosing to read "Boil, Boil, Toil, and Trouble." It is my first time writing a Harry Potter ****fan-fiction, so I hope you all enjoy it! The chapters will alternate between different points of view, so I will label each chapter with the character whose point of view it is from as well as put their name at the top of of the story in bold, italicized font. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**_Rose_**

"Come on, Rosie, Hugo!" Mum eggs my brother and I on, and I blindly follow her through the thick steam clouds surrounding Platform 9 ¾. I narrow my eyes as I scan for my cousins amidst the bustling crowd of students and their families. A blonde girl who appears to be a first year catches my attention. She hurriedly waves farewell to her parents with a wide grin etched across her face. Watching this scene play out gives me a feeling of déjà vu; I remember just how eager I was after hearing eleven years worth of my parents' thrilling adventures from school. Four years later, I am less enthusiastic, but nonetheless, still excited. However, this might have largely to due with the shiny, new Prefect badge pinned on my chest.

Distracted by the touching moment in front of me, I collide with a warm chest and stumble backwards, falling onto my bum. I cringe at the sound of my luggage clattering against the pavement.

"I'm sorry," I start, hanging my head low to hide the blush creeping on my face.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley."

I immediately recognize the voice as that of Scorpius Malfoy. No longer am I red from embarrassment, but I am boiling over in anger. I cannot believe the audacity of that arrogant git to speak so brashly, even if it was my fault. What else should I expect from Malfoy, though? He has been patronizing me ever since we met! He constantly taunts me, and tries to outdo me in school and Quidditch! It's altogether quite exhausting!

"I'll be more careful next time. I don't want to be running into any more conceited pricks." I scowl as I quickly gather my belongings off the cement, also checking to see if my owl, Angel, is all right.

"Lucky it was just me, then." He smirks that bloody infuriating Malfoy smirk, which he seems to have inherited from his father. Scorpius is unmistakably a Malfoy with his platinum blonde hair, eyes of steel grey, and fair complexion. However, his hair isn't slicked back, but rather kept in that sexy, rolled-out-of-bed style. Oh Merlin, I did not just call Scorpius Malfoy sexy!

"Yes, how fortunate." I reply sarcastically. With that, I anxiously flee, scolding myself more for thinking that about Malfoy. I realize my family must have walked off somewhere, losing me in the process. Albeit, they can't have gone too far, considering the platform isn't all that enormous. I manage to spot my extended family in the distance, and I make my way towards them. However, a pair of arms encircling me in a bone-crushing hug interrupts me.

"Rosie!" my attacker screams. I attempt to pull away from her embrace due to lack of oxygen, but instead, she strengthens her vice-grip around me.

"Alice!- Can't- breathe!-" I choke out. Immediately, she releases me and sends me an apologetic look. For such a petite girl, Alice Longbottom is surprisingly powerful.

"I'm sorry, Rosie! But in my defense, it's been weeks since I last saw you!" She exclaims. Her hazel eyes are smiling at me as she toys with the ends of her golden blonde braid.

"It's only been two weeks, Alice." I roll my eyes; still, a grin forms at the corners of my lips.

"That's two weeks too long, Rose Weasley. It's fourteen days to be exact! Think of everything that could have happened in that amount of time!"

"Yes, because I'm sure you're just dying to hear about how James and Fred 'accidentally' set off fireworks on the garden gnomes, _again_. Really, Alice, my life is about as fascinating as a flobberworm."

"We could always change that." Alice winks. Here, we go again. Another lecture about how I should take my freckled nose out of my dusty, old books, and live a little. Newsflash! I'm alive! Shocking, I know! Alice means well, but she knows I've never been very interested in boys or clothes or other girly stuff in general. She huffs, reading my annoyed expression, then continues, "Oh, come on, Rosie. When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"Third year, but I like it this way. I prefer to focus on more pressing matters."

"If you say so, Rosie. Have you seen Coco yet?" Alice queries. Coco, whose actual name is Chanel Daniels, is our best friend; her nickname apparently stems from some muggle fashion designer. She has shoulder-length dark brown hair with blonde highlights, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. Alice and I met the muggle-born witch during our first year when the three of us were all sorted into Ravenclaw. We became fast friends with Coco, and I even sparked her quidditch obsession, which eventually earned her a spot on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Coco and I are both chasers, or should I say were? However, I'm fairly certain we'll both make it again.

"No, I actually haven't. Where's your mum?"

"Oh, she's off with Frank somewhere. I'm going to go find Coco and get us a compartment, but I'll see you after your Prefects' meeting, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later." I watch as she boards the Hogwarts Express, and then I stroll over to the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. The lot of my cousins is giving their final goodbyes before the train leaves.

"Oh, there you are!" Mum rushes over to where I am standing. She glances over at the clock on the brick column, and widens her eyes. "There's only a minute left until 11'o'clock! You'd best get going, Rosie!"

She hugs me affectionately, and then utters, "Goodbye, Rosie."

"Goodbye, Mum."

"Don't get into trouble, and no boys," Dad says sternly, though I know he's only joking. Well, he's at least half-joking. My father envelops me in one last bear hug, and whispers,

"Goodbye, Rosie. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

There's a whistle from the train, and more steam blows over the platform. I hurry on the locomotive, waving back at the rest of the adults in my family, and start towards the caboose for the Prefects' meeting. As I slide the compartment door open, I gape in horror.

"Bloody hell!" I shout, and everyone looks curiously over at me. The catalyst of my outburst is the emerald and silver Prefects' badge resting on _his _chest. How the fuck did I not notice this when I bumped into him earlier?! More importantly, why?! How on this earth anyone could have ever selected Malfoy as Slytherin Prefect is beyond me! I mean, McGonagall must be off her rocker! Malfoy may be intelligent, but he's been known to smuggle vast amounts of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer inside the castle walls. He also has a history of rather _promiscuous _behavior, being caught on numerous occasions in a broom cupboard with some bimbo. Not only that, but McGonagall must be more than aware of our burning hatred for one another.

"Cat got your tongue, Weasley?" The smarmy bloke sneers at me.

"No, I'm just shocked at how you managed to become a Prefect. Bribe McGonagall, did you?" I say, wiping the smug look on Malfoy's face clean off.

"I don't need to stoop to such low tactics, seeing as my grades are the highest in our year. Though, I can't say I'm surprised that you were made a Prefect. You've always been a brown-noser."

"I am not! And don't forget that I am tied with you for the top of the class! I'm merely astounded that you're a Prefect, considering your past of throwing trashy parties and defiling school property!"

"Well, it could be worse. I could be a prude like you, Weasley! I don't even remember you having a boyfriend since we've been at Hogwarts!" Malfoy yells.

"One, my personal life is none of your concern! Two, I have had a boyfriend! It was Patrick Thompson, third year! Three, at least, I know how to keep my pants on, you disgusting pig!"

"Enough!" Julianne Adams, the Head Girl, cries. To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. Julie is usually a nice, shy person, so it's strange to see her react this way. Perhaps, her position as Head Girl is bringing out her inner Gryffindor. All of the Prefects are now seated and staring down the tall brunette, who's standing at the front of the room with the Head Boy, Edmund Nott. Her cheeks are colored as she clears her throat, and then addresses us.

"Hello, everybody! And congratulations to all of the new Prefects!"

"Julie and I have asked you here today to assign Rounds' partners and hand out your schedules." Nott interjected.

"However, this year, Headmistress McGonagall wanted to make some changes to promote school unity. She has decided that each of you will be assigned a partner from a different house of the same year. " Julie added, eliciting gasps from several people. We all blinked in confusion for a few seconds; an eerie silence hangs in the air.

"The Headmistress has created a schedule that she believes will work, but if anyone cannot make it to his or her shift, please notify either Julie or I prior to then. Julie will now list off the Prefect whom you will share Rounds with for the entire year. Please keep in mind that Headmistress McGonagall made these decisions, and Julie and I are simply following orders."

"Rose Weasley," Julie begun. Please, please, please, please, _please_ do not say Scorpius Malfoy! Seriously, I can deal with anyone but Malfoy! I cross my fingers with all my might and squeeze my eyes shut tightly. "-and Scorpius Malfoy."

"Shit."

* * *

**AN: Thanks again for reading! R&R**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter series, any of its characters, etc. All rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**


End file.
